


Blue Hour

by stonerimie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Bang Chan, Crying, Doggy Style, Established Relationship, First Time, Flavored Lube, Fluff and Smut, Insecurity, Kissing, M/M, Missionary, Praise Kink, Smut, Top Han Jisung | Han
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:02:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27399178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonerimie/pseuds/stonerimie
Summary: He wasn’t complaining, Jisung carefully thinking out each thrust and following them with such care felt more intimate than anything he was expecting. Chan’s whines and moans had never been more genuine, constantly toppling over his lips without his intention. He realised with one of his gasps for air that this must be what making love meant, where it felt like nothing else mattered aside from the way Jisung was taking care of him. He had no clue how long it had been, he had no clue how many notifications had built up on his phone, he had not even the slightest idea if he missed any important news. And none of it mattered, because he was being loved by Jisung, and it felt fucking amazing.--Or where Chan is incredibly nervous to have sex with Jisung, seeing as it is his first relationship with a man, but Felix reminds him he doesn't have to take the lead.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han
Comments: 31
Kudos: 314





	Blue Hour

“Chan...”

It’s a sigh. A sigh that expresses Jisung’s content in the moment. It’s a type of sigh that he hears all the time, that makes his ears go red and his cheeks burn with heat. Chan is pressing kisses along his skin, searching along his jaw and pushing his lips against him time after time. Jisung is on his lap, small body fitting on him with ease, made to be there. “Can I help you?” It’s a joke, good enough for Jisung’s shoulders to shake a little while he laughs.

Jisung’s head fell back as he kept laughing, no longer because of Chan’s dumb joke. Because of the butterflies that were spreading their wings in his stomach and tickling his insides. Chan took advantage of the newly exposed area, placing an open mouthed kiss over Jisung’s throat and hearing the younger’s laughter die down at the action. 

His hands found Chan’s shoulders, following them until he could tangle his fingers in the older’s hair while he carefully lowered his head. Jisung pressed their foreheads together, hands sliding down to hold Chan’s face. 

“Let me?” Chan didn’t have time to answer before Jisung was kissing at his neck in return, hot kisses with way too heavy breaths that fanned over Chan’s skin. 

“No,” Chan denied. “Not yet.”

“Not yet?” Jisung asked, stilling with the bottom of Chan’s shirt in his hands and his eyes widening with curiosity. “But---you always do it for me.”

“I like doing it.”

“I  _ might _ like it, if you let me try it. What do you have to lose?”

Chan sighed softly, kissing Jisung’s cheek and connecting their lips again. Making out with Jisung was nice, having the younger in his lap with their mouths pressed together was familiar. He grasped for anything that was familiar and anything that could be a distraction from what Jisung wanted. If he rejected the offer Jisung wouldn’t force him, but he’d most likely have to give the reason that he wasn’t ready to say out loud yet.

Jisung’s tongue felt good against his own, his mouth was so warm and he was so soft no matter where Chan put his hands. There was no reason for him to say no to such an offer from his  _ boyfriend _ of all people, and yet he did. He was lucky that Jisung was sweet, that he didn’t pry when Chan wasn’t the one who started the conversation himself. 

He pulled away to speak, Chan clasped a hand over his mouth in something similar to panic. Jisung looked him in the eyes before Chan could feel his warm tongue press against his palm. “Really?” He asked, with no intention of moving his hand. Jisung paused it to giggle before he continued pressing his tongue against Chan’s warm palm. “You’re licking me? That’s your defense?”

The younger leaned back to separate from his hand, Chan bracing himself for whatever he was about to say. Instead Jisung’s lips wrapped around one of his fingers, tongue swirling around the digit with eager movements and a few wet noises. 

Chan was stunned as he watched Jisung work, the boy looking at him through his eyelashes and moaning carefully as he took the single digit to the back of his throat. Like he was showing off what he could be, trying to pull him into his ever so tempting offer from before. Jisung was unfairly attractive, and Chan fell for him with every little thing he did. 

Jisung closed his eyes, actively bobbing his head on his finger and curling his fingers around Chan’s wrist to keep him steady. It was enough to make him forget what was going on, all his thoughts concentrating on how the love of his life was blowing his finger as if it were a real cock filling up his mouth. Jisung was absolutely mesmerising, the way his cheeks puffed out and a strand of his hair was sticking straight up as a reminder that this sinful display in front of him was still real. That Han Jisung was still his boyfriend, that he was the only person currently getting to see him in such a way. 

“Well?”

_ Well?  _ Chan took a while to find what Jisung was referring to, to come back to his senses and find the question Jisung asked earlier. His face and ears were bright red, his finger was wet with spit and his thoughts were absolutely scattered. 

“Not yet.” He repeated, because no matter how attractive Jisung was and how good he looked with something filling up his mouth, Chan would feel too guilty if he got the other’s face that close to his cock. He would feel too insecure if he looked at it from such a short distance, because it would show all his imperfections with no barriers. 

He wanted to apologise, the words got stuck in his throat. 

Jisung climbs off of his lap, it was alarming to Chan. Physically distancing himself from Chan while he usually spent hours in a row just sitting on his lap  _ was _ alarming. Even if there was no trace of Jisung being upset on his features, even if his body language barely changed. He got out of Chan’s lap, and it sent his mind into a fit of worries on when and how Jisung was going to leave him and why he didn’t push himself more. 

“Chan…”

It was a sigh he didn’t get to hear as often, one that sounded tired and meant that Jisung was definitely upset and simply ignoring his feelings. Chan cleared his throat, tears already welling up in his eyes. This was it, Jisung was breaking up with him because he was too scared to let his own boyfriend go down on him. “Yeah?”

His voice cracked on the single word, his tears filling up his throat with soaked cotton pads. Jisung looked up from his phone and put it down on the bed as he cocked his head to the side. Chan attempted a smile, one of those big goofy ones that made Jisung fall in love with him. One of those smiles that would make Jisung hit his shoulder playfully right before kissing him. The same smile he gave Jisung when they held hands for the first time and when they kissed for the first time. “Do you not want to have sex? I- like- are you asexual? It’s okay with me… If you are. Just wish you would’ve told me sooner.”

A first time should be perfect, it should be candles and rose petals and giggles and everything good and nothing should hurt it should only feel good. Chan knew his way around girls, he knew how to make them feel some kind of pleasure and he knew how to fuck his cock into them. It was ironic how little knowledge he had of the male body, considering he had ownership over one -two, if you consider his relationship with Jisung ownership- himself.

“C-can I answer that later?” Because that avoided him having to confess how he was being irrational and too worried and he was making things so much worse. Jisung was too nice when he nodded anyways, when he gave a smile and picked up his phone again. Jisung ended up with his back pressed against Chan’s front somehow, watching the video together.

-

“You don’t want to fuck him?”

He was hanging out with Felix, the two of them sitting in a coffee shop so crowded that his words would be drowned before they could reach anyone aside from Chan. And they were speaking in English, so most likely their conversation was a private-public kinda talk. Chan stirred his coffee with sad eyes. “I do.”

“Then what exactly is stopping you? He offered, right?” Chan hummed in response softly, a pout stuck on his lips. Felix sighed and rolled his eyes in the fond way, reaching across the table and grabbing Chan’s phone. He knew his passcode, Chan hadn’t changed it in years and it was easy to guess when it was Jisung’s birthdate. “Jisung is in love with you, Chan. If he wants to suck your dick, that’s just because he likes you.”

“But… What if he thinks my dick is ugly?” Felix snorted before he could hold back, Chan frowning at him. “Dude, I’m serious! What if it’s so ugly he gets turned off?”

“All dicks are ugly, that’s just how a dick looks,” The male broke off a piece from his apple pie and shoved it into his mouth, Chan watching him with a desperate expression. His stomach was filled with anxiety as he imagined bugs crawling around inside and he hugged himself tightly, furrowing his eyebrows when he couldn’t even find answers in Felix. It wasn’t hard for Felix, because he was always pretty and delicate and Chan had never caught him slipping up in his appearance. “He’s attracted to you, not to your dick. It looks a lot better when it belongs to someone you like!”

“It doesn’t work like that,” Chan criticised, playing with the bracelet Jisung had gotten him on the first date after he lost count of how many times they’d gone out -somewhere around their twentieth or thirtieth date, maybe- and still wore to this day. Because Jisung said it reminded him of Chan and he simply couldn’t take it off after being told that. They put effort into their relationship in different ways, Chan was keener on acts of service, on helping Jisung change his clothes or making him food so he could have dinner as soon as he came home.

“It totally works like that,” Felix glared, taking a picture of himself with Chan’s phone and putting it as his lock screen in an annoying habit he did every time they hung out. “I’d never seen a pretty dick even once in my life and then Hyunjin appeared! It’s so beautiful, so big and thick and  _ God _ it really fills me up perfectly you know?”

Chan swallowed thickly as his face burned and he hurriedly shushed the younger. Felix giggled and stared ahead with a dreamy look on his face, completely oblivious to Chan’s disturbed gaze as he grabbed his own phone and typed out a quick text. 

The older whined, pushing forward his emptied dishes and laying himself on the table. Felix sent a few more texts before he actually decided to pay attention to Chan again, his cheeks a rosy colour as well and his gaze slightly distanced before he refocused properly on Chan’s face and nervous posture. 

“What if I can’t fuck him good? Or if I actually hurt him?” Felix put down any of the items he was holding to distract himself from the somewhat awkward conversation. Chan was genuinely stressed out, and he was too good of a friend to let him handle it all by himself. If the older trusted him to ask for help, he should give it the best he could. “I’m so fucking scared I’ll hurt him, Felix. He’s so small and so- so sensitive sometimes.”

Felix hummed, tapping his fingers against his chin as he thought about the different options. He couldn’t magically make all of Chan’s insecurities disappear, he couldn’t give him some kind of boost that would suddenly convince Chan he was perfect. It might be difficult to change his mindset, but giving him new ideas was something fully available to him. He could start by getting Jisung off so he knew the other would be in the mood, he could take a bath or a shower with the other. Chan denied it, with the same worry of not being good enough as Felix kept bringing up different scenarios. 

Chan groaned in frustration, crushing a tissue in his fist when he wanted to figure it out. Jisung was waiting for him, for a reply to the question from last time. Jisung still thought there was a possibility of him being asexual, and Chan felt like he was on the verge of tears every time he remembered how respectful and patient Jisung was with him, how he took effort to show he would be completely fine with it. 

The younger couldn’t come up with a single thing that Chan felt confident enough to actually try in reality, gathering up more ideas and starting to pull them out of nowhere. Some of them were ridiculous enough to pull a few laughs from Chan, some of them were explicit enough to make Chan flinch a little. 

Until the younger straightened his back with a gasp and an exclamation of ‘eureka!’ that made them break into another fit as giggles before Felix could actually explain his genius idea to the older. Chan grabbed the edge of the table with both hands and leaned in when Felix gestured for him to come closer, eyes big with curiosity and cushioned lips parted slightly to let soft breaths pass. Felix made sure to whisper in his ear, as if this was the only embarrassing part of their entire conversation.

“Who said you’d have to top?”

-

It took a few days before he could physically see Jisung again, Chan had felt pretty calm with the plan he created during their time apart, only for the nerves to fill up his stomach the second he wrapped his arms around Jisung for a tight hug. Jisung always liked to smell him first when they were reunited, a deep breath that was so inherently  _ Chan _ that he couldn’t get enough of it.

And Chan was just the same in that aspect, he inhaled Jisung because the hoodies that he borrowed could never capture the scent properly. Chan even added a soft groan, squeezing Jisung just a little tighter for a second before he let go and put his hands on his face. But that was only at the train station, when Jisung came to pick him up and had scared him from behind by standing dangerously close behind him and speaking with a voice a few octaves lower than normal right next to his ear. 

Now they were in Jisung’s dorm, and he had to act like he didn’t take a messenger bag with him just to carry lube and condoms. As if he hadn’t sat in the train with the reddest ear and the bag neatly placed in his lap, willing to do anything just to keep the contents inside a secret from any outsiders.

He bought them just for this occasion, although some of the lube was already used from the...training he’d done with himself. To check if he would like the feeling of bottoming (although he’d come to realise later that only a single finger was nowhere near the heavy weight of Jisung’s cock when it was so much bigger) and if he could take it. It left his legs shaking, his breathing hot against his bedding as drool had dripped onto his pillows. 

But now it would most likely end up being Jisung who’d do it, who wore way too many rings-- and they would be so cold against his soft and hot entrance or maybe he’d be considerate of his body temperature and take them off but really how was he even supposed to ask such a thing when it seemed so irrelevant and oh God he was so nervous.

For a moment he even doubted he should put it off, experiment with himself a little longer until he was sure it would be perfect. But then he thought about the excitement of having someone else do it to him when he was still so sensitive and new to it, because Jisung  _ did  _ have experience with boys and sex and the combination of both. Chan actually felt inadequate in this situation, it was unsettling to him. He was used to being the more experienced one when it came to sex, to knowing better than his partner. 

So he decided that he could put it off another few days, that it wouldn’t matter if he procrastinated just a little. At least until he could fit more than one finger up his ass by himself without immediately getting lost in the feeling. His bag had other ideas, tumbling over for the contents to spill over Jisung’s carpet.

Of course Jisung looked, quiet when he noticed what it was. Chan put his hands over his face, childish when he had the hope that it might hide him away as well. He was pushed down, his back hitting the mattress and his head hitting the pillows with the younger pulling his hands away. Jisung was there, all round cheeks and bright smile and Chan surprisingly didn’t feel that nervous when Jisung was on top of him. “What were you planning?”

Chan held his breath, Jisung was in between his legs and his crotch was almost pressing against his own and he was shaking already. This was normal, Chan could totally deal with this. They had dry humped before, they’d given each other handjobs before, he’d even sucked Jisung off. It wasn’t a big deal, there’s no reason for it to be a big deal. “Sex?” He attempted, small and dumb and so underprepared. “U-uhm… Do you- would you- is now a good time?”

“It’s always a good time for sex.”

“Right.” It was so obviously a joke, and Chan was too nervous to laugh. There was no reason for it to be a big deal, but it was. It was gigantic and it was filling up his stomach and Chan worried he might throw up for a moment. It was only Jisung, but that might be exactly the problem. He wouldn’t be as worried about making a mistake if it were someone else. 

Jisung sighed as he placed a hand on Chan’s cheek, brushing his thumb over the soft skin and offering a shy smile. “I’m nervous too,” He whispered, even though Chan couldn’t see it on his face. The touch genuinely soothed his nerves, because it was something that he got the time to associate with everything good, and JIsung’s soft brushes against his warm skin never hurt. He managed to muster up a smile in return, and the younger took his turn to blush. Because he was attracted to Chan too, and he forgot that a lot. “You know I love you, right? We’re not in a hurry, there’s plenty of time for mistakes, and we  _ will _ make mistakes.”

With a wave of courage, Chan pulled him down and connected their lips in a needy kiss. Jisung lowered himself enough for their crotches to be pressed together and Chan gasped into his mouth. The other’s mouth was wet and warm and when his tongue carefully poked his bottom lip Chan couldn’t help but open up and accept it. Jisung pushed against his tongue, taking it between his teeth and sucking on it carefully. That was new, very new. 

“I’ve seen your cock,” Jisung whispered when he broke away and took his time peppering kisses over his face, following a slow pattern that he created in his mind. Chan didn’t understand where the sudden statement came from, but he didn’t want to break the peace that Jisung created by himself and was taking him along in. This was Jisung’s moment, and he was there to be part of it. “Not from up close, but I’ve still seen it. It’s nothing to be ashamed about, it’s beautiful.”

Chan searched his mind for any way Jisung would’ve found out about his dumb insecurities, and then he figured Felix must’ve texted to him. That was the type of friend Felix was, and now he was somewhat grateful for it, because at least now he knew what Jisung thought about his cock. Which was nice, kind of. Better than Jisung gagging out of disgust.

He pushed their lips together again, fingers tangling in Jisung’s ridiculously soft hair and arching more and more into the kiss. Pushing and pulling and kissing until the sweetest noise fell from Chan’s lips and Jisung swallowed it. He was ready, really really ready, for whatever Jisung wanted to do with him. It felt ridiculous that he had been so nervous, now that it was happening it felt  _ good _ . It was nothing but Jisung everywhere and it was  _ so good _ .

Jisung pulled away with his breathing thicker than usual, with his lips somehow swollen already even after the minimal time spent kissing, even when he had been in the lead with the biting and the sucking. Chan assumed he must look even more wrecked than his boyfriend, and Jisung looked so good like this. He hoped Jisung thought he was beautiful, that he was struggling to hold himself back currently with how bad he wanted Chan already. It might be true, he liked to imagine that it was, that Jisung’s strings of self-restraint would snap at any second. “Let me?”

The question was so familiar, the same one Jisung had asked so many times with the exact same voice and the same one that always made Chan feel like curling into a ball. But Jisung said his cock was pretty, even though it was only because Felix took the liberty to share his fear for him. And now it was just a question, a simple question. One that he asked because he wanted to make Chan feel good in return for all the times he’d done the same for him. 

“Yeah…  _ Please _ .”

Chan sounded disgustingly needy, and it only made Jisung’s cheeks rosier as he stared down at the older with a stunned face. As if he didn’t expect to get his consent, as if he didn’t think he’d get a different answer to the question this time. Jisung leaned down and pressed his face against Chan’s soft cheek, no kiss and no grin but just a simple press of skin against skin when Jisung was overwhelmed with emotions. He was happy or relieved or something else that Chan couldn’t guess just from the simple push against his cheek. 

“I’m so in love with you,” Jisung mumbled, and there was the kiss he was waiting for planted on his cheek. Chan felt giggly, like bubbles were popping in his stomach. He wanted to stay like this, with Jisung’s lips within reach to kiss whenever he wanted and the younger’s hands holding his waist. “You’re so beautiful, baby. Everything about you takes my breath away.”

Something about being so openly appreciated made him feel shy, struggling to keep his hands at his sides rather than on his face as his fingers carefully twisted into the sheets. He didn’t know what to say in return, so he didn’t speak at all. Jisung was leading, and he was surprisingly okay with not being in charge. When Jisung’s fingers hooked behind the waistband of his sweatpants he felt calm, and he only gave a nod and a lift of his hips before Jisung was tugging them down his legs. His black boxer briefs exposed to open air and the prominent outline of his semi-hard cock showing obnoxiously.

Jisung pushed his hands under Chan’s shirt, feeling up his front before he pushed it up and helped the older take it off. It left him in nothing but his socks and underwear, and Chan never felt this naked before, not even when they were pantsless with each other for the first time. Most likely because Jisung wasn’t, because the younger was still fully dressed and it was making him embarrassed. “You too- get naked.”

“Eager,” Jisung teased, leaning back and slipping his shirt over his head with ease. He worked out since last time he was shirtless in front of Chan, that was visible as his muscles flexed unintentionally. Chan felt better about the lack of hesitation when it came to Jisung taking off clothes, reminding him that Jisung wanted this too. “Pants too?”

Chan bit his lip and nodded, watching how slow the younger went as he pulled the drawstrings of his pants out of their knot and pushed his thumb under the material. He let another needy whine slip when the other was taking too long for him to deal with, almost reaching out to tug them down himself. Jisung tutted, pushing them down to his knees and then ruining his sexy act when he struggled to take off his pants for a moment. Chan laughs and Jisung silences it by crawling over him and keeping their faces only inches apart. “You’re so fucking hot when you’re nervous.”

Which is certainly something Chan wasn’t expecting to hear, but it’s not like he was complaining. He wasn’t doing anything objectively hot, he wasn’t doing anything that would earn him the quality of being hot, and here Jisung was calling him hot anyways. Chan melted into the pillows as Jisung started placing soft kisses down his body, going from side to side over his chest and making sure to kiss any area he had the desire to. 

Jisung was taking his time, Chan expected him to be in a rush now that he finally got permission, but this was a surprise more than welcome. He brushed his lips over his skin as he slowly moved around, then puckered them whenever he found a spot he wanted to show a little more affection to. He should talk, probably, just a few words would be good enough.

“That- I- Feels good, Jisung.”

The younger smiled against his skin, mumbling something so soft and short into Chan’s skin that he failed to catch it. Jisung avoided his nipples, because Chan didn’t like those touched (which he had been very clear on the first time Jisung tried to play with them) and instead kissing hearts around them without expecting Chan to pick up on the shape. He did, though, blush brightening even more while Jisung kept going. 

He reached Chan’s happy trail at a natural pace, moving to the side rather than kissing down the hairs that descended into his pubes. He covered the older’s toned stomach, and he didn’t stop. With his eyes fluttered shut and his posture relaxed as he found spot after spot to place kisses. He spent even more time there than on Chan’s chest, like he’d be content just doing this for the rest of the night, bringing him the simplest and softest kind of pleasure. Chan didn’t feel like having to hold his breath anymore, his belly rising and falling slowly as he took relaxed breaths. 

Until he stopped, and he looked up at Chan with sparkling eyes and a charming smile. It flustered him to be looked at in such a way, to have Jisung looking up at him from such an angle, face hovering right over Chan’s crotch. They held eye contact for a lingering movement, Jisung resting his chin on Chan’s soft thigh as he seemed to be considering. 

“You still want me to?”

Chan parted his lips and stared at him with wide eyes. This was really happening, Jisung was preparing to put the older’s cock in his mouth. He felt dizzier again, but it felt good, like he was floating somewhere high up and Jisung was keeping him grounded. The older took a deep breath to steady himself, and then he gave the tiniest nod as he covered the lower half of his face with relaxed hands. 

Jisung cooed at him, placing a hand over his crotch and slowly started to massage him through his boxers. He’d never done that before, whenever he was about to give Chan a handjob he just went for it. Chan didn’t know where the teasing and the patience suddenly came from, but it kept making shivers and goosebumps run over his body as he forced back the pathetic pleads for more. The younger knew what he was doing, taking Chan along in his control as he rubbed and pressed down on his crotch. 

A wet spot in his underwear appeared all too fast, Jisung chuckling fondly and Chan gasping when he noticed it. “You’re so fucking cute,” Jisung mused, circling his index finger over the wet spot and pulling back to making the precum string between his skin and Chan’s underwear. “You’re just shy, right? Please tell me if I’m scaring you.”

He shook his head, biting down on his finger softly. “Just shy,” His voice was so soft when he spoke, his posture was made as small as possible. Jisung paused his action to listen to Chan’s words intently. He liked Chan, he was in love with Chan, he wanted to do anything that would make Chan comfortable and happy. “I...want to be less shy, a-and I want to do something for you too. I’m- yeah…”

“You wanna do something for me?” Jisung smiled, earning another short nod as Chan’s eyes flickered over his face once more. “Wanna try palming me now?”

Chan nodded, reaching out a slightly shaky hand until he could cup it over Jisung’s bulge. The younger leaned into his touch, lips finding Chan’s again as he didn’t do anything in return. He could easily keep massaging Chan’s dick, and he could easily reach inside his underwear and jerk him off, but this was for Chan. Jisung  _ did _ , however, grind into his hand with slow rolls of his hips. His clothed cock felt heavy in the older’s palm, and he loved feeling the weight as his fingers found Jisung’s balls. 

Jisung was turned on, Jisung wanted this too. He pressed his forehead against Chan’s, both of them already getting sweaty from the close proximity and the exhilaration of getting closer to their end goal with every touch and every kiss. With their breathing way too close to each other’s faces and their bodies aching for more. “I love you so fucking much,  _ Chris _ .”

He didn’t really understand why, but hearing Jisung use his English name made a shiver run down his spine. Maybe it was in the way Jisung couldn’t say it without a ridiculous amount of teeth showing, maybe because he sounded so cocky whenever he spoke to Chan in English. Or because it was Jisung, and because he loved Jisung too, so anything he did was good. He shuddered, back arching slightly as he felt the urge to be closer to his boyfriend again. 

“I love you too.”

The other grinned again, finally giving in to his urges and pressing his hand against Chan’s cock once more. Chan’s pace paused as his eyelids fluttered at the return of the stimulation before he started matching his speed with Jisung’s. He pulled away just far enough to look Chan in he eyes, staring at each other as they got rubbed through their underwear by the other’s hand. Fondling balls and stroking clothed cocks and putting pressure on crotches and Chan felt like he might cum in his pants at this point. 

“Jisung,” He mumbled, there was no need to speak loudly when the other was right in front of his face. Jisung was hard, Jisung was into this, he got hard while doing nothing but kissing and caressing Chan’s body. It was difficult to feel insecure with the realisation that Jisung got hard from the bare minimum, just because it was him. “I want it, Jisung. I want  _ you _ .”

It earned him another grin, Jisung leaning back and Chan shivering when he hadn’t realised how much he was depending on the other’s body warmth. He helped Chan get out of his boxers, cock bobbing a little when it was freed from the restricting material and the head red with need. Chan was relieved at how clean it was, even if he hadn’t done anything to make it gross somehow. Red and shiny and drooling precum right into his pubes. 

He shuffled down until he was in between Chan’s legs, smiling up at the older before he started pressing kisses over his inner thighs. It tickled and Chan had to repress his giggles to let hitched breaths pass instead. “I really like you,” Jisung whispered, nuzzling and kissing along his skin and making him jump a little with each push of affection. Chan’s thighs were sensitive, Jisung knew that and took advantage of it. “You can grab my hair, okay? Don’t worry about pulling too hard either.” 

Chan nodded once more, gasping when Jisung gripped the base of his length. His face was right in front of Chan’s cock, and he only licked his lips when he looked at it. He reached down, tangling his fingers in Jisung’s hair and watching how he briefly closed his eyes with a soft smile at the feeling. Until he leaned forward and kitten licked the swollen head and Chan’s fingers tightened without him meaning to. Jisung giggled at the reaction, letting his tongue hang from his mouth to lap over it and gathering the precum on his taste buds. He swallowed it down and gave another soft smile, looked Chan in the eyes once more as an extra little  _ are you sure this is okay? _

The older responded to the wordless question by tangling his fingers more into Jisung’s hair, tugging on the strands when Jisung took him into his mouth. Wet and warm and soft and Chan couldn’t help but think it felt just like sliding into velvet. Better than any of the toys he’d used over the past and (although he felt guilty about saying it) so much better than the girls. 

But that was probably because it was Jisung, because he peered up at Chan through his eyelashes and kept a steady hold on Chan’s base as he slowly bobbed his head. He was beautiful, Chan wanting to close his eyes from the pleasure the velvet heat was giving him yet forcing them open to watch Jisung. Even if his face was red and his puffy lips were parted in something akin to disbelief, he still made sure he didn’t miss even a single one of Jisung’s movements. 

It looked like the younger enjoyed it, with the way he hummed around Chan’s dick and how he puffed out his cheeks a little out of habit. Chan wondered how many people he’d done this to, how many people had seen Jisung in such a gorgeous way. He supposed he should feel jealous, or he should be upset by it. But he wanted to share the sight with others, he could only hope people knew how amazing it felt to have the wet warmth around them.

“Jisung…”

His voice sounded much more broken than he meant to, than he realised he was. Even Jisung seemed to be surprised by how weak he sounded, eyes flickering up again to look at Chan’s ruined features. Rather than pulling off he reached for the hand Chan was twisting into the sheets and intertwined their fingers, and the older finally closed his eyes. 

Chan felt brave enough to let his moans slip now that he couldn’t see Jisung looking at him, accentuating each of his noises with a gentle squeeze and a shaky breath. If he knew it would feel this good, if he knew that Jisung would be almost  _ passionate _ when doing such a thing, then he would’ve allowed himself to agree earlier. Then he wouldn’t have been as nervous at all. Dwelling on what could’ve happened earlier wouldn’t help anything though, because he ended up in the same situation, just a little delayed. 

Jisung pulled up, concentrating on the tip as he swirled his tongue around and licked through his slit and he even flickered over his sensitive frenulum that made his hips jump up from the bed out of surprise. He pulled off completely, placing kisses along his shaft and even suckling on his balls individually for a moment. As if he kept finding new things, as if he kept exploring Chan’s body and took as much time as he wanted. 

Like how he fondled Chan's testicles now that he saw his reaction to it, how he used more tongue the longer he kept going because Chan’s cock twitched every time he hit the right spots. He went at it freely as long as he didn’t get corrected, taking Chan to the back of his throat or only playing with the tip as he stroked the rest in little experiments that he gave himself the liberty to do. With an endless supply of breath and an ignorance for the dull ache that was playing up in his jaw. It was amazing, and then Chan could feel an orgasm starting to creep up in his abdomen. 

He squeezed Jisung’s hair painfully tight and made some variation of a panicked noise, Jisung pulled off with a soft pop while Chan caught his breath. “Didn’t wanna cum,” He explained, words strung together and slurring from his mouth. Jisung laughed softly, nuzzling his stomach and placing a kiss above his navel. “S not funny- you’re hot.”

“It’s a little funny.”

“Only a little bit.” Chan agreed, because blowing his load prematurely was. 

Jisung came closer once more, hovering over Chan like before and going back to kissing. His tongue was salty, Chan’s ears reddened when he realised it was the taste of his own precum left behind on Jisung’s tongue. He sucked it off eagerly, with wet and obnoxious noises and he wasn’t sure if it was gross to do but he loved it. Based on the sounds Jisung was making as he suckled on his tongue, the other wasn’t opposed to it. 

He placed a hand on the back of Chan’s head, dancing together again as if he couldn’t feel Chan’s painfully hard cock pressing against his bare thigh, as if his own wasn’t straining against his underwear and begging for friction. Chan had gorgeous moans, Jisung never heard him sound quite like this and each breath and every mewl sent sparks of electricity down his spine. His skin was buzzing, his heart was threatening to beat out of his chest. Jisung had been with a lot of pretty people before, but Chan was taking the cake with every gaze he gave him, pulling him back for more every time he tried to pause their kisses. 

“Do you even know how good you look right now?” He asked, Chan’s gaze focused on his lips while his own were slightly parted, waiting for more of the pushing and the licking. Chan would be very okay just making out for the rest of the time they had with each other, stuck in a daze of pleasure and warmth. “You wanted to bottom, right?”

His voice was no more than a whisper, a gust of breath against Chan’s heated face. Jisung placed a hand on his face, thumb stroking over his cheek the same way he had done an undecided amount of time ago. Chan had no clue how long it had been, it felt like hours had passed while in the meanwhile everything had been fast and spinning. Chan nodded in response to the question, careful and a little shaky from how hard he edged himself. 

Jisung finally picked the lube up from the floor, looking at the label and letting out another soft laugh. Chan’s eyes searched his expression, worried that he might’ve gotten the wrong kind and that they’d have to pause everything just to get a new one and that would be horrible because they were both so hard by now that there’s no way they would be able to hide their boners. Jisung’s lips stayed curled up in a smile as he turned back to Chan and held up the bottle. “You got strawberry?”

“Yeah- I- I like strawberries.”

Chan watched how he popped open the cap, holding it under his nose and raising his eyebrows in surprise. He held it under Chan’s nose as well, letting him smell it. It was sweet and somewhat fresh, exactly like he hoped it would be when he bought it. He wouldn’t mind the room smelling like it after, he wouldn’t mind having sex with the smell of strawberry prominent in the room. “That’s a very nice scent. Good choice, Channie.”

He felt a little embarrassed at his reaction to the simple praise, because Jisung didn’t mean it in that way. The younger put down the bottle on the sheets and caressed Chan’s inner thigh with long strokes of his palms. He even gave a few squeezes, humming in satisfaction when Chan kept watching him. It was something like a break, a moment to recollect himself from the blowjob he’d been given moments ago. That was most likely to be his boyfriend’s intention, for him to get a break, so he grabbed onto that and allowed himself to believe it. 

It was soft, even when Jisung took off his ridiculous amount of rings and started drizzling the strawberry lube over his fingers and rubbing it in between the pads to warm it. Han Jisung was going to finger him, and he was most likely going to enjoy it. His boyfriend’s fingers were going up his ass, lathered with a thick coat of strawberry lube. It might be sticky or wet or a combination of both and Chan couldn’t help but feel excited. Fingers felt amazing as far as he experienced, and he was thrilled to have Jisung’s feeling up his sensitive walls and curling against the sensitive spot that he had only briefly brushed against before he lost it. He was excited, no matter how much his mind was buzzing with nerves. 

So to show how much he wanted it, he spread his legs, and Jisung gave him a fond laugh. “It’s better if you get on all fours,” He instructed, Chan scrambling to get in the position. He hadn’t noticed how weak his legs felt until he was holding himself up, feeling his thighs tremble for a moment before he stabilised. “Tell me if you don’t like it.”

Only a moment later and he felt Jisung’s finger pressing against his hot hole, the lube still cold enough to make him flinch in surprise and draw in a breath through his teeth. Jisung placed a hand on his hip, holding him steady as he pushed in the single digit as slow as he could. It broke through the puckered ring of muscle with a slight shock, going deeper than he intended and making Chan cry out against the pillow with how good the feeling was, even if it was an accident. 

Chan dropped his front on the bed, the arch in his back almost painful but his arms too weak to hold him up properly. When Jisung started pumping his finger at a horribly slow pace, Chan gurgled into the pillow. It was even better when the other did it, his fingers a little chubbier than his own and maybe a little longer. They felt longer, Chan couldn’t remember if it was factually correct, asking him to compare hand sizes wasn’t convenient at that moment. 

Instead he wiggled his hips, silently asking for more when Jisung simple kept fucking him with the single finger. He got what he wanted, feeling two digits pressing against his eager hole before they entered him. Two fingers was...a lot. It felt like he was full no matter how little two fingers looked. Only two fingers, then three, and he was imagining how wide the stretch of his rim must be at this point. His hands twisted into the pillow under him, toes curling and mind spinning. He was going positively crazy without Jisung even moving, squeezing and clenching and panting and moaning. “Jisung, please- more.”

Jisung, who had been worried that Chan was overwhelmed, didn’t give him more. He curled his fingers instead, feeling along his soft walls and curving down towards Chan’s stomach. Searching and feeling until he stumbled upon the soft bundle of nerves and felt the older freeze and clench around him again. 

He rubbed slow circles onto it, feeling how swollen it was under his fingers and wondering exactly how turned on Chan was. As if to check, he reached around and wrapped his free hand around Chan’s cock and gave an experimental squeeze. Undeniably, the older was rock hard and dripping rapidly onto the sheets, rutting into his hand with a loud gasp when the friction on his cock surprised him. He was going to cum, and he couldn’t possibly find the words to warn Jisung about it. 

So he came onto the sheets under him, his cock spurting out cum pathetically and his body collapsing onto the mattress to make Jisung’s fingers slip from his wet hole. All of his limbs felt hot and wet and Chan’s face was burning with the amount of heat that creeped up in reds and pinks. Jisung was rubbing his back to help him through, not offering him any stimulation from how hard it caught him by surprise. “I- I feel...amazing.”

Jisung let out a fond chuckle, leaning forward until he could kiss Chan’s shoulder softly. While he was coming down from his high with his breaths getting slower and the fire in his stomach dimming down, he could only listen to Jisung’s rustling around with unknown objects. They were unknown objects, until Jisung’s weight was pressing down on his back and his cock slipping in between Chan’s cheeks without any effort. Chan held his breath as he could feel Jisung slowly moving his member in between, rubbing over his hole but never entering.

He pushed himself up slightly, gripping his cock and slapping it onto his entrance to create even more wet noises. Chan whimpered, trying to angle his hips in order to catch the tip of Jisung’s cock, then force its way into his hole. It was difficult when Jisung was hovering over him, like he was holding him down with nothing but pure energy. 

“You want this cock, baby?” He asked, Chan letting a needy whine slip. “ _ Fucking beg for it _ .”

It was another sentence in English, where Jisung always sounded just a little too cocky when he spoke in Chan’s language from home. He shuddered and a strangled moan forced its way out of his throat, Jisung chuckling once more when he sat back and yanked Chan’s hips into position. He didn’t even expect Chan to beg, he didn’t expect anything more than the way his hole was fluttering with how much he was asking for Jisung’s cock. 

“Please- please- Channie needs your cock...please.”

Completely broken, ruined into a complete mess. His voice broke on most of his vowels and he sounded almost too breathy to understand, wavering and shaking and Jisung would kiss him on his puffy lips if he could reach his face better. Chan was amazing, adorable and sweet and taking everything so well and still asking for more despite just having an orgasm. So instead he placed a few more kisses on his shoulders and upper back, and then he even placed a few kisses on his ass, pulling apart his cheeks with his hands to blow air over his hole that might be even puffier and pinker than his lips. 

“Such a shame that you need my cock now, I’d love to eat you out,” He teased, ghosting his fingers over Chan’s rim and feeling it flutter once more when he moved past. “Your warm hole, my warm tongue. I bet my spit would feel cold with how fucking hot you are here, such a perfect- such a  _ slutty  _ ass.”

Chan sobbed into his pillow, gaspy and broken. Jisung shushed him, brushing his fingertips down Chan’s spine while the boy was shaking with need. Mumbling empty babbles and pleas into the pillow he was clutching for dear life. He assumed it must be because it was Chan’s first time, because everything was new and good and Jisung was opening his eyes to this world of pleasure he hadn’t explored before. That was just what he assumed though. 

Jisung sighed softly, procrastinating without telling Chan about his nerves. He worried he was going too fast, that the older was too out of it to decide if he really wanted this, that he was pushing him to bottom. It felt wrong to enter Chan for the first time when he was in such a state, when it felt like Chan wasn’t offering proper consent despite being consent. He helped Chan turn over onto his back, laying in the remainder of that first orgasm as he stared up at Jisung with big eyes. Completely out of it, completely obsessed with pleasure. 

“Are you thirsty?”

“W-what?”

The younger grabbed a water bottle from the nightstand, screwing off the cap and pulled him up so the water wouldn’t go to the back of his throat. He held it to Chan’s lips, the male eagerly chugging it down when he hadn’t even realised how thirsty he got from his constant panting and his excessive sweating. 

“Do you want to continue?” Jisung wondered, brushing Chan’s hair away from his sweaty forehead. He kissed his cheek and gave him a break to catch his breath from the chugging and Jisung needed this for a moment, to collect his thoughts on everything happening. He wanted this for a while, and now he was getting exactly what he had been longing for. He was getting exactly what he wanted, and he felt bad about the way he was handling it. Chan was still panting, eyes partially closed and cheeks hotter than ever. “You already had one orgasm, I get it if you want to stop for today.”

It seemed to snap Chan right back into reality, the mention of stopping. “Do you want to stop?” He was caring again, his worried nature showing after Jisung’s words and making him place a hand on Jisung’s cheek. He didn’t exactly take over the control, but he didn’t leave all of it to Jisung for a moment. “Are you not ready for this, baby? That’s okay, we don’t have to do it today.”

“You just- it...felt like I was taking advantage of you,” Jisung mumbled, earning a kiss on his forehead in response. He wondered how Chan was able to come back to his senses so quick, if it was the shock from his break or if the older had been faking it. He really hoped Chan hadn’t been faking it, because that made it worse. “I want to know you’re with me.”

“Cuddle break?”

He was definitely still shaken up, otherwise he would’ve offered more comforting words and he would have been able to explain to Jisung how much he loved the feelings washing over him. Instead he ended up with his arms wrapped around Jisung, chins resting on each other’s shoulders. He figured this should be awkward; he figured people didn’t just take breaks in the middle of sex just for some hugs, but he didn’t really have the mind to care about it. It didn’t seem like an ideal time for an embrace, considering their raging hard-ons.

Even if Jisung was throbbing for any friction, even if he was physically aching to touch his cock. He liked feeling Chan’s bare skin against his own like this, he loved letting go with the other male because  _ he didn’t have to be perfect  _ and he was doing good. Chan even mumbled a few praises when he felt like he could trust his voice again, he even placed a few kisses along the junction between his neck and shoulder and gave a playful bite to the skin, creating the slightest dents with his teeth. Jisung even had the mind to laugh softly at how silly the action was, he even had enough comfort to relax in the gentle hold. Chan wanted this, Chan was enjoying this despite how nervous he had been. 

Chan was in love with him the same way Jisung was in love with him and he was there to feel good. Jisung would be able to make him feel good without having to try hard, because they were only experimenting and the simplest touches could make them twitch with pleasure and excitement. Because they both wanted to touch and explore each other this way and because they anticipated this for so long that it would feel good from imagination if nothing else.

Their warm skin touched and their fingers pushed into soft skin and Jisung turned his head to return to his lovely habit of kissing at Chan’s neck. To complete the pattern that Chan thought he finished ages ago, finding new spots to kiss even after the amount of time he spent doing so already.

It was fitting for them somehow, with the long sigh that left Jisung’s lips and the slight shiver that ran down Chan’s spine. They were still in their embrace when Jisung laid him down on his back again, into the pillows and onto the sheets that were damp with sweat. Chan only watched him, his ears forever red with the embarrassment that carried through time. “Can I fuck you like this? So I can see your face?”

Jisung looked pretty like this, when his big eyes and puffy cheeks and messy hair were looking down at Chan with nothing but love on all his features. He reached up and pulled him down for a kiss, just like before. Just so jisung could bite at his lips again, so he could push their tongues together and create almost disturbingly wet noises between their mouths again. And then, just in case that wasn’t obvious enough of an answer, Chan gave his first calm nod of the night. A nod with lazy eyes and a relaxed face and it felt so good to see. 

He checked Chan’s face for any signs of discomfort as he carefully pushed up the older’s legs, telling him to hold them up and guiding him on how exactly he should position his arms and that he could let go if it ever felt like holding himself like that was too difficult. Chan was listening with a glassy look in his eyes, watching and listening and eventually smiling. 

“You’re cute,” Chan whispered. “All worried about me.”

“Of course I’m worried about you,” Jisung whispered, stroking himself over the condom that he rolled on God knows how long ago. Jisung pouted, adding more of the strawberry lube to his cock and to Chan’s hole and it was way too much but he wanted the slide to be as smooth as it could be. There couldn’t be too much lube in his mind, there could only be too little. Too much wouldn’t hurt his boyfriend like too little might. “I love you.”

Chan snorted softly, cut off by a gasp when Jisung aligned himself with his sensitive entrance, rubbing himself up and down as if he needed to gather more lube. He didn’t have to beg that time, Jisung pushed in without making him embarrass himself. It was a tight fit, as in Chan could take it, but he was unfairly tight. Wet and warm and tight, swallowing Jisung’s cock when he slipped in with something akin to ease. The older’s face scrunched up, crinkles forming on his large nose and crow’s feet appearing next to his eyes. Jisung paused, balls deep inside and holding his breath. 

“Does it hurt?”

He opened his eyes to find Jisung’s worried face, laying an arm over his face before he broke out into something between a grimace and a smile. Jisung frowned slightly, pulling back slowly and making a undeniably pleasured moan escape from Chan’s mouth. Then he paused to process it, and then he grinned. 

“Fuck- ah- it’s so fucking big. You- I- I’m so full, is it all in?  _ God _ , it feels so  _ fucking  _ good.”

Jisung carefully pulled away his hands to reveal Chan’s flushed face, his eyes filled with disbelief as a bubble of spit rested on the tip of his tongue. Chan’s hands slipped away from his thighs, slowly dropping his legs back down, but it was okay. Jisung told him it was okay, that holding his legs up wasn’t important. Once Chan decided that they were dropped too far for him to hoist them up again he dropped them completely, feet planting into the mattress next to Jisung’s body. 

Chan reached up instead, circling his arms around Jisung’s neck and pulling him closer, their faces a few inches apart. They were only involved in each other’s worlds, not paying attention to any other sounds around them when all they could hear were each other’s heavy breaths and scattered moans. Jisung started rolling his hips into him at a slow pace, cooing at Chan’s shaky breaths and soft whimpers. 

It wasn’t hard to start a decent pace, thrusting inside of Chan slowly as he connected their lips once more, muffling each other’s moans in the softest way. Jisung synced his hips with his mouth and Chan moaned against him every time he bottomed out. Chan sounded needy again, bringing up his legs with some struggling to wrap them around Jisung’s waist until he could finally hook his ankles together and managed to get a grip. Jisung dared to speed up his thrusts, to go hard enough for Chan’s body to move with him. In sync, in harmony and undeniably in love. So very much in love. 

The older couldn’t get enough breath in the kiss anymore, almost sliding away from it as he hid his face in Jisung’s neck, pulling him closer. He was wrapped around Jisung in any way he could, breathing hot air against his skin as Jisung caressed him softly and fucked him even softer. As if Chan would shatter when he went too hard, as if he would break apart. 

He wasn’t complaining, Jisung carefully thinking out each thrust and following them with such care felt more intimate than anything he was expecting. Chan’s whines and moans had never been more genuine, constantly toppling over his lips without his intention. He realised with one of his gasps for air that this must be what making love meant, where it felt like nothing else mattered aside from the way Jisung was taking care of him. He had no clue how long it had been, he had no clue how many notifications had built up on his phone, he had not even the slightest idea if he missed any important news. And none of it mattered, because he was being loved by Jisung, and it felt fucking amazing. 

Chan didn’t have anything to feel alarmed or nervous about, not when he could only look Jisung in the eyes and get absorbed in his presence. It was the first time he felt small in a positive way, where Jisung was caging him in and protecting him from any potential threats that would come their way. Kissing along his collarbones and over his entire face and making him giggle only to break into another moan. 

And it felt good not to worry about anything. Because Chan usually worried about a lot of things, and Jisung made all of it fade so flawlessly. Every kiss faded a worry at the start, and now each peck gave him another thing to feel good about it. It was almost like a healing process, to feel Jisung’s fingers tangle in his brown curls and breathe in the scent of Jisung and the artificial strawberries. Chan wanted it to last forever, even if the sheets were sticking to his ass from the cum and even if his entire body felt annoyingly sweaty.

It made him want to cry, so he did. Gentle tears of pleasure were creeping down his skin and leaving shiny trails in their wake. Jisung felt the tears against his neck, shushing his hiccups and mewls when he only put one of his hands on Chan’s hip and kept it in a hold that was sure to bruise. Chan’s thighs were trembling as he was slowly nearing his second orgasm, biting into Jisung’s neck lightly. He wasn’t sure what exactly he was trying to do, but having the skin between his teeth felt nice, something to hold on to while everything was floating. Tears and sniffles paired up with hiccups and moans. It all felt too good, and then Jisung curled his fingers around his cock, sneaked in between their bodies to give his neglected length some much needed friction. 

Jisung knew, he was completely aware of what exact state Chan was in at that moment. So dangerously close to an orgasm but only waiting for that final push to fall off the edge. He was so close, enough to taste it on the tip of his tongue, and then Jisung pulled his hand away again. Erasing his chance to cum, taking away his sweet release with a cruel move. 

He giggled at the dragging whine that it pulled from Chan’s puffy lips, capturing those exact lips in a kiss only seconds later. Good but mean and frustrating and Chan already had one orgasm but he wanted the second one so bad that he clamped down on Jisung’s cock and made the other’s hips stutter. A crack, a break in Jisung’s seemingly perfect performance. Something to prove that his boyfriend wasn’t a sex God, that he was a human being and he was capable of being broken as much as him. 

Even with the strawberry lube and the dream-like state he was stuck in, this was still real. It was real and it was raw and Chan’s heels dug into his lower back painfully. It wouldn’t be bad to cum, he reminded himself, it wouldn’t be shameful to have his orgasm so shortly after Jisung entered him. It had been a while since they started this entire thing, and he was sensitive from his first release. Chan told himself this was perfectly reasonable.

“I- Jisung- Please- please...let me cum. I have to- I need to.”

“Fuck,  _ Chris _ \- Go ahead.”

Chan didn’t think he’d ever see his name as something sexual, he never thought he’d ever respond to something as simple as his English name so well. He never even considered it, but he usually didn’t hear it when Jisung’s cock was inside him and his fingers were curled around his dick and his face was right in front of Chan’s. So he came, because he was already so painfully close and he just couldn’t help himself when Jisung made him feel so good and sounded so damn cocky with his stupidly perfect accent and his slightly broken voice. And he got permission, above all, so why hold back?

It felt extremely weird to have an orgasm with something inside of him, every pulse of his body as his cock pumped out cum onto his stomach sent another shock of pleasure up his spine. It hit him all the way to his chin, making him flinch in surprise until it only drooled the last few sad drops onto his tummy. He didn’t expect to cum so hard after the first time. 

Jisung pulled out before his sensitivity could settle in, rushing to get the condom off and stroking himself with quick tugs. He watched Chan’s fucked out face, concentrated on the pure bliss that found home there. Chan was beautiful, he realised that a while ago, he realised it all over again every time he saw the older in a new light. With his puffy lips parted and his eyes closed as he was seemingly completely oblivious to the way Jisung was pleasuring himself just by looking at his face. 

And when Chan opened his eyes to reveal how his eyelids struggled to lift and his pupils were completely blown out and it wouldn’t be fair to ask Jisung to hold back the orgasm he’d been pushing down for at least an hour by now. Even more impressive than Chan, he managed to come all the way up to the older’s chin as well. He was worried it would get in the other’s eye, lucky when they closed again with a soft sigh. Chan was tired, although understandably so. He was tired and he just got fucked for the first time and he was so nervous before that he must’ve worked himself over thousands of times. 

He let out a soft sigh, leaning forward and placing a kiss right over his cum stained chin. “Don’t fall asleep yet,” He warned, Chan humming softly. “Really, Channie. You can’t.”

“Why not?”

“I still need to praise you, baby. You aren’t even half aware of how much I love you, how proud I am of you right now. Can you keep your eyes open just a little longer for that, honey? You can rest as long as you want after that.”

Chan forced his eyes open, giving him a lazy smile and reaching up to caress his cheek with a gentle hand. Jisung reached for his nightstand again, pulling a few tissues from the flimsy box and holding Chan’s face as he wiped away the cum that hit his chin, following the trail all the way down until he didn’t bother to try and get the mess out of his pubes. He still stood by his point of Chan being insanely pretty, he still believed that there was no person more beautiful than the one he picked to be his boyfriend. 

The older hummed softly, sitting up and looking behind him to swallow thickly at the sweat stain he left behind. It felt a little gross, to know he was the one that left the bedding this way. It was absolutely soaked, and he mumbled out an apology to Jisung who only laughed and brushed his fingers through his hair. Chan felt sore now that his back was straightened, a sharp spike shooting through his lower back. 

He yelped softly, Jisung cocking his head to the side in question. He caressed Chan’s body, ran his fingers along his sides and brushed over his arms and felt up his legs again. The touch made him shudder, his hot skin cooling down under Jisung’s warm palms as they touched wherever they pleased. Strong and certain and so comforting that Chan could feel the last of his worries about not being good enough fading into thin air, into the blur of bliss and happiness that kept unapologetically rushing through Chan’s veins. “Such a pretty boy, Channie. We should probably take a shower, tissues don’t do the job as well.”

A soft giggle, bubbling in his stomach and pouring from his mouth. Jisung was endearing as he followed through his mental steps on how to take care of Chan. He assumed he must’ve done some research on it, or that Felix told him in the same texts that exposed the things Chan was scared of. 

It didn’t really matter, not when Chan protested to the shower with a soft whine and laid back down on the damp sheets. Jisung gave him another one of those soft smiles, the one that shamelessly revealed how he felt about Chan and how he couldn’t say no even if he tried. It was as soft as he could be, treating him like he was made from glass once again. They could shower later, Jisung figured he should give Chan the privilege to choose after getting fucked. So he laid down with Chan, the older resting his head on his chest. 

Chan closed his eyes in content, Jisung’s pectoral a perfect pillow underneath his soft cheek. Jisung only brushed his fingers through his hair, mumbling sweet praises to him in a steady rhythm until Chan drifted off into a peaceful sleep. It could be the slow rising and falling of his chest, the fingers massaging his scalp, the exhaustion of two orgasms veiling him. It could be anything that lulled the other to sleep, and Jisung didn’t mine the slightest.

Jisung grabbed for his phone, playing a videogame with the volume turned off. Chan slept peacefully as he kept losing over and over, making sure not to get too angered or move too much. When Chan rolled over he put down his phone, pressing against his back with a happy sigh. He even placed a kiss behind his ear, right before he joined him in the slumber. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading! I really liked writing this at least heh. Comments and feedback are always welcome and appreciated :]
> 
> my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/jisquirt)  
> my [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.qa/CH4NGBUN)


End file.
